


I'm Your Best Friend And I Love You

by DamsInDistress



Series: Divide The World In Two [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: All my angst into this one, Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have to learn to be happy for the person you love be happy with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Best Friend And I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. I guess this is my way of turning all my angst IRL into something for here. 
> 
> On another note, I'm totally happy for Max and they make such a lovely couple.

Dan was the first he called, Dany was the first to arrive and before sunset he was surrounded by the both of them giving him sympathetic looks and trying their best to exude comfort without saying anything in fear of upsetting him. 

He felt stupid. So very stupid. He's know about Max and the girl that he's been going out with for some time now. But it didn't help when he got a text from Max saying that he's finally asked her to be his girlfriend and that she said yes. He wanted to throw his phone and see it smash into pieces, just like how his heart felt like at the moment. 

The moment Carlos met Max he knew that there was something about the younger boy that just makes him want to get to know him better. To be more than teammates with Max and by the time winter testing finishes, he knew that he wanted to be more than friends with the younger boy. But all of those thoughts came crashing down when one day Max shows him a photo of a girl on his phone followed by some more photos of the two of them looking more than cozy to just be platonic friends. 

He was lying down on his sofa surrounded by a fort of pillows and blankets that Dany has built up for him after he saw the state that he was in when he opened the door to usher the Russian in. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy, tears still visible from his lashes and cheeks. He can hear Dan in the kitchen probably making tea for them and calling for food to be delivered. Dany was upstairs saying something about running a bath for him. But he didn't feel like moving or eating. He just wanted to cry some more until he can't feel tears come out of his eyes anymore then maybe, just maybe he can face Max and act like he didn't break his heart. 

It wasn't fair. He never got the chance to tell Max how he felt for him. Never got the chance to show him what he meant to Carlos. He tries his best to not burst into tears as he remembers the night after Max crossed the line in 4th in Hungary. How the team wanted to reach and praise Max first. How he was too happy for Max that he almost forgot his miserable afternoon. How when Max was finally back in the motorhome the first thing he did was to check on Carlos and how Max gave him the softest of smiles and warmest of hugs telling him that it's going to get better. How Max told him that he probably shouldn't say it but that he thinks he's his best friend. It was the most bittersweet moment that Carlos has ever felt and all he could do was hug Max tighter. Before he knew it he was gasping for air in between sobs with Dan and Dany on either sides of him, comforting him. 

Carlos loves Max but Carlos is Max's best friend and Carlos has to live with that. He has to be okay with watching the person he loves be happy loving someone else.


End file.
